


Inusitado

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el sello Kaulitz lo tiene todo, y nada es lo que parece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inusitado

Tom sacó la mano de su bolsillo, dejando de jugar con los detalles de la pequeña caja que tenía guardada ahí. El sonido de la alarma de su auto resonó en el estacionamiento vacío.

En el fondo, no se encontraba muy seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

No le había dado un obsequio a Bill en fechas especiales desde que le había dejado de hablar por días por darle lo mismo que a una niña que le gustaba (tenía once años, una mesada de pocos euros y a todos les gustan los dulces, ¿no?, al menos eso era lo que había tenido en mente).

Tampoco era que nunca intercambiasen pequeños detalles, tales como accesorios brillantes y costosos o bolsitas de Skittles en el caso de Bill, o gorras, CDs y masajes gratuitos en el caso de Tom.

Pero ahora era diferente, de eso sí tenía certeza. No volverían a cumplir veintidós años y, probablemente, tampoco serían solo Bill y él en un continente que todavía en ocasiones se sentía _ajeno_.

Cuando estaba por subir a su auto comprobó la hora (once de la noche, vio rascándose la mejilla; se le había hecho tarde). Quizá por eso mismo no se fijó de la presencia de una segunda persona hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Unos brazos fuertes le rodearon el cuello como tenazas y algo punzocortante fue puesto contra su garganta. Su primera reacción fue luchar pero se controló; la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso. Un pañuelo con fuerte olor dulzón se aproximó a su nariz y supo que debía moverse.

Su codo se estrelló contra el estómago del atacante pero lo único que consiguió fue que la presión en su cuello incrementase y le impidiese respirar.

—Mierda —siseó una voz antes de sentir que el olor envolvía todo.

+++

Fue un golpe leve lo que le trajo a la realidad. Por inercia intentó mover sus manos y piernas y encontró que no podía. Estaba atado a una silla.

Delante de él había un hombre contemplándole de manera inflexible. Sus facciones no se veían claramente por la poca luz que había y le daba largas caladas a un cigarrillo consumido a la mitad. De nuevo, Tom intentó liberarse.

—No te resististe mucho.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó, sin dejar de forcejar. El tono le indicaba con exactitud lo que quería saber. Siguió intentando liberarse hasta que los brazos y los hombros le dolieron—. ¿Qué quieres?

Hubo una pausa larga en la que su captor siguió fumando, hasta que se aproximó y le exhaló el humo directamente en la cara. Tosió un poco y soltó un par de improperios que se convirtieron en gruñidos cuando una mano se enredó en sus trenzas y su cabeza fue tirada hacia atrás con brusquedad.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto cuando…

No acabó de hablar porque una lengua se coló dentro de su oreja. Su estómago se revolvió en espirales difíciles de definir, las cuales se intensificaron cuando un camino húmedo se formó hasta su mejilla y de ahí a sus labios. No se dejó besar.

—Preguntaste qué quiero, bueno, te quiero a ti —fue el susurro contra su oído que no pudo negarse a escuchar por la mano que lo tenía sujeto del cabello. Por esa misma mano, por más que trató de zafarse, no consiguió que una boca cubriera la suya.

Su piercing fue mordisqueado y su lengua masajeada con entusiasmo en el beso forzado, casi doloroso por la energía y ansia empleadas. En la cabeza de Tom muchos pensamientos se revolvían confusamente pero ninguno con el ímpetu necesario para alejarlo de lo que sucedía ni cómo en contra de su voluntad la sangre se dirigía a su ingle.

—Oh, mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Tom maldijo entre dientes. Estaba en evidencia que su propio cuerpo le estaba traicionando.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta.

Volvió a luchar contra sus ataduras y con más arrebato todavía cuando su cabello fue soltado y dedos largos y estilizados fueron hacia su pantalón.

—Hijo de puta —repitió el otro ahogando una risita a duras penas que se tornó un sonido de sorpresa—. Se te cayó algo del bolsillo.

Era la cajita del regalo de Bill y no su encendedor. Su estupor era tanto que no encontró voz y presenció en silencio cómo los mismos dedos que habían amenazado con torturar su erección sostenían dos cadenas de oro blanco. Era algo muy simplón pero ni bien había visto el candado que tenía una cadena y la llave de la otra, lo había comprado.

Era el gesto más terriblemente cursi que jamás iba a tener con Bill, y ahora estaba arruinado.

—Tomi…

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo con una sonrisa diminuta—. Oficialmente aún no debe ser  más de las doce. Ahora sí, ¿me liberas?

+++

Los ojos de Bill resplandecían y Tom sabía que era algo más que brillo post-orgasmo. Su regalo se hallaba de vuelta en su caja y estaban alumbrados por la luz del plasma puesto en silencio y en un canal al azar.

—Este ha sido un cumpleaños especial —bostezó Bill.

—Eso es porque quisiste experimentar el juego de roles en vez de, no sé, tener una cena o salir, así como gente normal —replicó Tom, apagando la colilla de su cigarrillo contra el cenicero y acomodándose—. Solo tú puede querer festejar nuestro cumpleaños de manera tan lejos de lo convencional.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que tenía planeado —pareció lamentarse Bill, abrazando a su hermano por la espalda y susurrando “gracias”.

Gracias por haber accedido a mi loco deseo en el juego, incluso si no lo finalizáramos como pensaba hacerlo, gracias por, en realidad, siempre acceder a lo que quiero, como cuando hicimos bungee jumping, gracias por la cadena que sé que no podemos utilizar en público pero que tiene más valor que toda mi ropa de diseñador junta, y eso es decir mucho. Gracias por _todo_.

No era necesario que Bill vocalizase cada una de las esas palabras. Tom las sabía.


End file.
